Vermelho - KakaSaku
by AnaPPereira
Summary: Kakashi sempre fora um homem discreto, sério e que detestava cores chamativas. Andava sempre de preto ou azul marinho, assim acrescentava mais sobriedade à sua personalidade. Ele só não contava que fosse mudar o seu conceito e se apaixonar pela cor que mais abominava: vermelho. KakaSaku - Imagem da capa por 治


**Disclaimer:** Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original. Qualquer semelhança com qualquer oura fanfic terá sido mera coincidência.

* * *

Olá! Trago para vocês uma one-shot-hot KakaSaku. É isso aí, tentei fazer algo mais quente! Hahaha'.

Sim, eu sei que deveria estar atualizando Metamorfose ao invés de estar escrevendo novas ones, mas eu não resisti. Esse enredo não me deixou dormir por duas noites, então tive que escrever ^^'.

Espero que vocês gostem. Boa leitura.

* * *

 _"Vermelho-red-rojo! Paixão-toque-fogo!"_

 **Ane Soal**

* * *

Kakashi sempre detestou ser o centro das atenções, jamais desejou que fosse conhecido em todo o mundo shinobi, mas no meio do percurso da vida, as coisas mudaram. Ele odiava quem chamava a atenção para si mesmo, sempre detestou as pessoas ridículas que só faltavam colocar uma melancia na cabeça... mas porque ele era amigo de Gai, uma das pessoas mais exibidas de Konoha? Bem, a questão entre eles é um pouco mais complexa, a amizade que nutrem supera qualquer exibicionismo da "Besta de Konoha". Havia Naruto também, mas o jovem era filho de seu ex-sensei, então ele relevava.

Odiava também quando as pessoas se vestiam com cores vibrantes, mas, principalmente, sentia repulsa pela cor vermelha, pois a maioria das pessoas exibidas vestiam-se com aquela cor, usava adornos com a bendita, mas acima de tudo, ela lhe trazia raiva, pois o lembrava da morte de seu pai, Sakumo. O Canino Branco de Konoha morreu envolto em muito sangue e aquele fora um trauma para toda a vida.

O que acontece é que o Hatake andava cansado de ter pessoas no seu pé a todo instante, mendigando por atenção e nesse caso, ele se referia às mulheres. Ele estava em um dos pubs mais novos de Konoha e ao menos umas dez flertavam abertamente, o que ele deveria admitir, deixava-o desconcertado. Elas não tinham vergonha? Tudo bem, ele não era nenhum santo, mas em Konoha as coisas eram diferentes, ali era o seu lar... se fosse em outro lugar, ele ficaria muito bem, obrigado, mas em Konoha a discrição era o seu lema.

Praguejando, o jounin se sentou numa banqueta próxima ao bar, afinal, ele conseguira se safar de uma morena assanhada, que havia se aproximado já falando em seu ouvido que queria levá-lo para casa e fazê-lo de capacho, vê se pode!? Logicamente, o Hatake se afastou assim que se livrou dos braços da mulher, que mais parecia uma naja, se enroscando em seu corpo. Pediu ao barman a dose mais forte de Shochu que tivesse no bar e tentou relaxar, se esquecendo de que ouvira mais cedo uma provocação vinda de Yamato, questionando-o sobre qual mulher ele levaria para casa naquela noite.

Que o ex-anbu se fodesse, ele havia acabado de chegar de uma longa missão e mulher era a última coisa que ele iria pensar naquela noite. Ele se perguntava o que ainda estava fazendo ali, naquele pub lotado, abafado e fedendo à cigarro quando algo chamou sua atenção; ao esperar pela bebida, em meio ao tédio, ele olhou para o lado esquerdo do balcão e avistou uma cabeleira conhecida... uma cabeleira que não via há quase dois anos.

Esquecendo-se do drinque, Kakashi seguiu em direção à cabeleira rosada e tocou-lhe o ombro com suavidade.

— Sakura? –Perguntou, hesitante.

— Pois não? –Sakura não havia reconhecido a voz do ex-sensei, mas ao vê-lo, sua face se iluminou de alegria. — Kakashi... Kakashi-sensei! Oh, eu não acredito que é mesmo você. Quanto tempo! –E abraçou-o de lado.

Kakashi ficou estático, surpreso, mas ele não ficara surpreendido pelo abraço e sim, pelo tom dos lábios da ex-aluna. Ela usava batom de uma cor que ele jamais imaginara que ela pudesse usar... era de um vermelho-vivo que enaltecia o tom claro de sua pele, deixando a boca carnuda - que só agora ele havia notado - em evidência. Sua atenção só foi desviada quando o barman praticamente jogou a bebida que havia pedido em sua face, pois o rapaz já havia chamado sua atenção diversas vezes.

.¸¸.* *.¸ ¸.

O resto da noite passou rápido, afinal, ele e Sakura haviam colocado os assuntos em dia e por isso, soubera que agora ela se dedicava somente ao hospital. Kakashi já não se lamentava por ter ido ao pub, ele estava até agradecido, pois ela havia se mostrado uma companhia muito agradável. Uma pena que algumas mulheres não achavam o mesmo, pois direcionavam olhares hostis à rósea constantemente.

Cansado daquela situação embaraçosa, Kakashi resolveu que iria embora, mas não deixaria a ex-aluna à mercê das víboras, que pareciam querer comê-la viva, então, discretamente, levou-a para fora. Sakura mal percebeu o que se passava, pois já estava levemente embriagada.

Ele se lembrou dela lhe dizendo que havia se mudado há pouco tempo, então, sem saber qual direção tomar, acabou por levá-la para o seu apartamento. A mulher não era pesada, mas seu estado de embriaguez estava deixando-a trôpega, se desequilibrando à toa, por isso ele ergueu-a no colo e se teletransportou, evitando fofocas, caso alguém os visse juntos àquela hora.

Ao adentrar no apartamento iluminado, Kakashi pôde notar com mais clareza a roupa que Sakura trajava: era um vestido preto, levemente rodado e com detalhes em renda. Os pés estavam calçados com um sapato de salto alto vermelho, combinando com o tom do batom. Tentando ignorar esse "pequeno" detalhe, ele a conduziu-a para o quarto, onde a deixaria repousar, afinal, ele era um cavalheiro e iria dormir no sofá.

Ele só não contava que, ao depositá-la na cama, ela o levaria junto, agarrando-se ainda mais ao seu pescoço. Kakashi tentou se soltar, mas o aperto da kunoichi se tornava cada vez mais forte, deixando-o cada vez mais por cima dela. O engraçado disso tudo é que ela não demonstrava a embriaguez de outrora, seu olhar estava firme, focado em seu olho visível.

De repente, as mãos de Sakura subiram para sua cabeça, livrando-o do hitaiate. Ele tentou impedir, mas as mãos femininas eram ansiosas e já desciam pelo seu rosto, arrancando sua máscara. Com os olhos arregalados, Kakashi não pôde fazer muito, apenas ver as feições da ex-aluna se transformarem de séria para espantada.

"Merda, isso não podia ter acontecido!" Pensou, tirando as mãos do corpo feminino o mais rápido que conseguiu, tentando recolocar a máscara.

— Não... por favor, não a recoloque. –Sakura pediu, segurando ambas as mãos do jounin. — Deus, como você é bonito! –Elogiou sorrindo, enquanto abaixava a máscara ainda mais.

Constrangido, Kakashi pôde sentir o rubor cobrir-lhe a face de imediato e mesmo sem querer, deixou um sorriso escapar. Certo, aquilo era muito estranho! Ele estava deitado em cima de sua ex-aluna que até então mal conseguia se manter de pé e agora exibia uma expressão lasciva... e sua máscara fora praticamente arrancada... e ele sorria feito um idiota.

— Certo, você não está mesmo bêbada, não é, Sakura? –Questionou, apenas por formalidade, pois sabia que ela havia lhe enganado.

— Eu... Não, não estou. Me desculpe, mas foi a única forma de conseguir o que eu queria. –Respondeu fazendo beicinho.

O mais irritante disso tudo era que fora enganado, tão tolamente. Kakashi se viu em um dilema. Ele a enxotava de seu apartamento e fingia que nada acontecera, ou deixava-a ficar e via até onde as coisas poderiam ir? Ok, ele iria provocá-la para ver até onde ela levaria aquele jogo.

— Tudo bem, está perdoada. Mas... o que você queria mesmo? –Indagou mordendo o lábio inferior.

Refletindo o seu gesto com bem mais ousadia, Sakura não se conteve e puxou-o novamente, deixando suas bocas próximas. O Hatake percebeu que sim, a kunoichi havia bebido, ele mesmo vira a rósea beber vários drinques, mas ela fora pupila de Tsunade, afinal. A loira só demonstrava embriaguez depois de muitas doses de saquê e inteligente como era, ele supunha que a Hokage havia ensinado algum truque para a aluna, pois ela aparentava muita lucidez.

Mesmo ainda estando receoso com os rumos daquele jogo, Kakashi decidiu jogá-lo. Relaxou o corpo, temendo esmagar a ex-aluna com seu peso, mas ela nada disse, apenas afastou um pouco as pernas para abrigá-lo melhor.

De repente, o jounin sentiu que Sakura realmente levaria aquilo adiante e sua respiração ficou suspensa no mesmo instante. Não, ele não poderia continuar com aquilo! Ela pareceu ter notado a dúvida que o dominava, pois em seguida, beijou-o.

Inicialmente, o beijo era sutil, suave, apenas um leve roçar de lábios, mas Kakashi foi acometido de uma febre vinda sabe-se lá de onde e aprofundou-o. Ele explorava a boca macia ora com delicadeza, ora com mais intensidade arrancando suspiros de Sakura. O corpo masculino vinha cada vez mais de encontro ao da kunoichi, que se abria feito uma rosa, recebendo-o. Quando o Hatake deu por si, estava no meio das pernas de Sakura, esmagando-a, mas aquilo ainda não era o suficiente; ele queria tocá-la sem a barreira de roupas queria senti-la por inteiro, trêmula em seus braços.

Kakashi se espantou com a impetuosidade de seu desejo, jamais se sentira assim, pronto e ardente com qualquer outra mulher, em tão pouco tempo. Suas mãos agarravam as coxas alvas abaixo de si com um pouco mais de força que o necessário e temendo machucá-la, ele direcionou ambas as mãos até a cabeça de Sakura, enterrando os dedos na raiz dos cabelos.

— Feiticeira! –Murmurou no ouvido de Sakura, que apenas riu, um riso rouco, sensual, que deixou-o mais afoito.

O Hatake distribuiu beijos pelas maçãs do rosto e extensão do pescoço feminino, deixando a ex-aluna ofegante, também ansiosa por mais. Sem muita delicadeza, desceu as mãos até a saia do vestido, erguendo-o de uma vez, deixando Sakura exposta, exibindo apenas uma lingerie... vermelha.

"Diabos! Essa mulher quer me matar, só pode!" Pensou observando o contraste que o tecido vermelho dava à pele clara de Sakura. O corpo da ex-aluna era espetacular: pernas compridas, coxas torneadas, barriga chapada, seios medianos... ele não podia esperar pelo momento em que a veria sem aquele tecido de cor maldita, que estava deixando-o enfeitiçado. O que ele não entendia era o fato de que o batom ainda estava nos lábios de Sakura, mas saberia em breve.

— Seu batom ainda não saiu. –Comentou, aparentemente despretensiosamente, enquanto retirava os sapatos dos pés delicados.

— Hm... é porque ele é matte, não sai facilmente. –Respondeu com simplicidade, mexendo os dedos dos pés, enfim livres do sapato apertado.

Kakashi se ateve ao gesto e logo percebeu, as unhas estavam pintadas daquele mesmo tom fodido de vermelho. Sua concepção daquela cor estava mudando aos poucos, pois parecia ser uma cor feita exclusivamente para Sakura, deixando-a ainda mais sexy, mais deslumbrante.

"Caralho!" Xingou mentalmente, avançando contra o corpo feminino com ímpeto renovado. Sua nova fixação por aquela cor, que até então odiava, fez com que tivesse uma ideia, que logo seria posta em prática.

Voltou a beijá-la com sofreguidão, enquanto suas mãos descobriam os contornos daquele corpo que estava pondo-o louco. A pele era macia, assim como imaginara, mas ele não tinha muito tempo para acariciá-la agora, seu desejo deveria ser sanado, ou ele enlouqueceria de vez.

Abaixou as alças do sutiã com o máximo de delicadeza que conseguiu e expôs os seios que subiam e desciam conforme a respiração arfante de Sakura. Mais uma vez, uma de suas mãos foram parar nos seus cabelos, puxando-os de leve. Com um gemido rouco, Kakashi abocanhou um dos seios, circulando o mamilo rosado com a língua, sentindo a textura macia e quente em seus lábios. Ouviu um gemido prazeroso e direcionou a mão livre para o outro seio, acariciando-o, apertando o mamilo entre os dedos.

Sakura apenas gemia em abandono, sentindo o prazer que seu ex-sensei lhe proporcionava. Nem em seus melhores sonhos eróticos ela havia sentido aquela sensação maravilhosa de ser dominada por ele. Sua calcinha, a essa altura, já estava encharcada e seu corpo pedia por mais, muito mais.

Como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, Kakashi abandonou o seio que acariciava com a mão e tocou o centro de prazer feminino, deixando um gemido rouco de satisfação escapar por entre os lábios. Sakura, que já gemia antes, agora choramingava, pedindo que ele não parasse de tocá-la.

O Hatake afastou os lábios do seio e buscou os olhos verdes de Sakura, enquanto dava um puxão mais forte nos cabelos rosados.

— Hm... molhadinha. –Mordeu o lábio inferior provocativamente, encarando-a. — É assim que eu gosto.

Constrangida de repente, a kunoichi sentiu a face esquentar diante do sorriso sacana que o ex-sensei exibia e desviou o rosto, evitando o olhar bicolor que a fitava intensamente. Kakashi queria que ela o olhasse durante todo o tempo, então deixou livre a mão que segurava os cabelos e virou-lhe o rosto em sua direção mais uma vez, esmagando os lábios femininos em um novo beijo possessivo.

Sakura arfava cada vez mais, sentia o corpo quente, implorando por libertação e gemeu alto ao sentir um dedo de Kakashi invadi-la, preenchendo-a. Cansada de agir passivamente, interrompeu o beijo e começou a despi-lo, começando pela calça, enquanto os movimentos em sua parte do corpo mais íntima se tornavam cada vez mais intensos, arrancando-lhe gemidos cada vez mais altos.

Kakashi interrompeu as carícias para se livrar da camisa que só agora notara que ainda vestia, jogando-a longe. Terminou de tirar a calça e os sapatos e se manteve apenas com a cueca boxer preta. Observou o corpo trêmulo de Sakura que vinha mostrando o nível de desejo que sentia e deitou-se ao lado dela, em seguida puxando-a para cima de seu corpo.

Entendendo a deixa, Sakura se sentou sobre o membro pulsante de Kakashi e começou a mexer os quadris, sentindo toda aquela extensão rija roçar-lhe a calcinha úmida. Isso só fez com que o desejo de ambos aumentasse, então Sakura começou a se movimentar mais rápido, mas duro, arrancando de Kakashi mais um gemido rouco. As mãos masculinas se ergueram em direção aos seios da kunoichi, que imediatamente dirigiu as mãos até as costas, com intenção de tirar o sutiã, porém foi impedida pelo toque firme do jounin.

— Não. Eu quero vê-la assim, por cima de mim... –Murmurou acariciando os seios com um pouco mais de força. "Com esse sutiã dessa bendita cor..." Completou em pensamento.

Cheia de tesão, Sakura queria dar um fim àquela tortura que se acumulava entre as pernas, então, sem parar para pensar, ergueu um pouco os quadris e desceu a cueca de Kakashi, expondo seu membro latejante. Sem querer perder tempo tirando a calcinha, ela apenas deslizou-a para o lado e guiou a longa extensão de Kakashi para dentro de si.

Ao se unirem, ambos gemeram de satisfação e quando Sakura começou a se movimentar, cavalgando-o, o Hatake suspirou, em deleite, beliscando os mamilos femininos com ambas as mãos. A kunoichi estava extasiada com aquela mistura de prazer e dor, o que a impelia a se movimentar com mais afinco, mais constância, se apoiando no peito masculino, fazendo Kakashi acompanhá-la nos gemidos.

O prateado observava a junção de seus sexos, seus movimentos e mais uma vez, aquele tecido vermelho ali, entre eles. Ver o contraste entre seus corpos, a sensualidade do momento, tudo deixou-o fervendo de tesão e ele não se conteve.

Concentrada no prazer que sentia, Sakura assustou-se quando sentiu um tapa estalado no traseiro e arregalou os olhos, olhando para Kakashi que mais uma vez, exibia um sorriso safado. Sem parar de se movimentar, Sakura levou uma das mãos até o rosto do jounin e estapeou-o, séria.

O Hatake se assustou com o gesto da kunoichi e ela percebeu, corando imediatamente. Ele entendia que fora um reflexo dela, mas mesmo assim, resolveu puni-la... de uma forma prazerosa, é claro. Rapidamente, o jounin inverteu a posição em que estavam e arrancou a calcinha de Sakura, penetrando-a em seguida. Suas estocadas eram firmes e a cada uma delas, a kunoichi o enlaçava ainda mais com as pernas, levando-o mais fundo dentro dela.

Ele já estava chegando ao limite e ao observar a ex-aluna, percebeu que ela estava em situação semelhante, por isso, abocanhou um dos seios novamente, enquanto a penetrava mais rápido, mais forte. Não resistindo aos estímulos, Sakura se rendeu ao orgasmo, gemendo muito alto, sem se importar que os vizinhos de Kakashi pudessem ouvi-los. Já o jounin, ao sentir as contrações femininas, também acabou se rendendo ao ápice, sem se importar com mais nada.

Após alguns minutos, arfantes e cansados, desencaixaram os corpos, ainda suados. Kakashi então se deitou e trouxe Sakura para o seu lado, afagando-lhe os cabelos. A rósea se aconchegou ao peito do jounin e sorriu, satisfeita. Era daria um belo presente para Ino, a amiga merecia, depois de lhe dar conselhos tão valiosos.

— Sakura... nós não nos precavemos. –Observou, cauteloso.

— Não se preocupe, eu tomo pílula. –Respondeu bocejando.

— Hm... ok. Mas e agora... nós... como ficamos? –Kakashi odiava quando as mulheres vinham com aquele papo para cima dele e estava estranhando que fosse ele a tocar naquele assunto. O certo era que ele havia gostado daquela aventura com Sakura e se pudesse, repetiria a dose sempre que permitido.

— Ficamos como você quiser, sensei. –Ergueu o rosto e murmurou, com a face corada. O tom de vermelho do rubor combinou perfeitamente com o bendito batom que se mantinha no mesmo lugar e desse dia em diante, Kakashi passou a amar a cor vermelha.

* * *

Bom, fiz uma tentativa de colocar um pouco de humor em alguns trechos da fic, para dar uma quebrada no clima "hot hot"...enfim. Espero que se você leu e gostou, deixe um comentário, eu ficarei muito feliz. Se não gostou também, pode comentar, aceito críticas construtivas numa boa.

É isso. Até uma próxima! E até breve em Metamorfose, pra quem me acompanha.


End file.
